


Faces And Places and Spaces galore

by Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, arty arty art art., this post is nothing but art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Post for Things and Stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> no really this is just art stuff.

Derek in Black 


	2. Stiles in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles

Stiles in Red (of course)


	3. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia

Lydia in Orange 


	4. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbow monochrome art set for Teen Wolf characters aww yeessss

 

scott in yellow 


End file.
